


A Wolf's Past

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight, crossover - Fandom, xover - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Finally returning home to La Push Kagome gets ready to face a past that was abruptly left behind. Will she find redemption or scorn? Only time will tell. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf's Past

Kagome sighed as she stared at the border between La Plush and Forks, once long ago she was faced with this same dilemma to cross or not to cross. "Mama?" She blinked and looked down at her sleepy four year old son. It was only four thirty in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen but this was a needed sacrifice.

She smiled at him easing his worry, it was no longer just her decision it was no longer just her life. She crouched down in front of him and grasped his shoulders, "Koji…are you ready?" Koji smiled happily and nodded, "Hai mama."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "It won't be easy…" Koji wrapped his small arms around her as much as he could, "I know mama but as long as we're together we'll be okay." She smiled and let him go and standing up, one hand grasping his, the other picking up a fairly large suitcase.

"Well then let's go meet our family no?" Koji nodded and tightened his grip on her hand his other arm hugging a worn stuffed wolf to him. "Hai….so you think they'll like me?" She looked down at him as she led him across the border her heels clicking lightly on the gravel, "I'm sure they'll love you."

He nodded, "Okay…mama is my daddy here?" She paused, "Maybe." She grinned down at him her black shades hiding her eyes. "If he is he's not going to be to happy with mama so why don't we focus on settling down first?" He nodded, "Okay mama."

It was ten minutes later that she paused in front of a familiar house, a house she thought she would never get to see again. Koji looked up at her, "Is this where grandpa lives?" She blinked and shook her head, "No this is a…friend's house." She smiled whimsically, "Though I doubt he thinks of me as a friend anymore….anyway!" She grinned down at her son, "Let go wake up your grandpa and lazy uncle!"

Koji giggled as she led him away from the house his mood easily influenced by his mama's. She was his world and he was hers. It was always just the two of them, always and forever. Even so he couldn't help but be excited about meeting his grandpa and uncle.

Kagome sighed lightly as she stood in front of her fathers house, she briefly wondered if she was still welcomed…if not maybe he would welcome her son. She shook her head and grinned down at her son. He looked up a similar grin on his face. They nodded and she quietly set down her suitcase her free hand moved along the frame of the door way looking for the spare key.

She giggled lightly as she found it, honestly it looked like, form what she could see on the outside, that nothing had changed. Then again she knew just because something looked the same on the outside it didn't mean it was on the inside. She looked at her son a devious grin on her face as she slid the key in the lock and turned it. The door slowly creaked open, it seemed her brother had been slacking on the upkeep of the house.

Koji smiled in mirth his mama's excitement seeping into his tired body and reenergizing it. They smiled at each other his mother holding up her fingers in a count down.

3

2

1

_Bam!_

He laughed as his mother kicked in the door, "LUCY I'M HOME!"

They both laughed a thud was heard upstairs another one sounded from kitchen. Stomping was heard as someone tripped down the stairs and rounded the corner into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" They laughed more as the person was revealed to be a sixteen year old boy still tangled in his sheets.

Koji giggled more as his mama glared at the man, she didn't like it when people swore around him. "Jacob Marie Black watch your tongue or you'll lose it!"

"Gahhh! Shut up Kagome! Wa- KAGOME!" Jacob launched himself at her and tackled her to the ground. His anger overriding everything else it was a miracle he hadn't transformed yet! How dare she show up after disappearing four and a half years ago?

Kagome grunted as her back impacted with the hard gravel of the ground outside. Honestly she was expecting this but Kami had he put on weight! She hissed as he punched her with enough force to crack a full grown man's jaw, thank Kami she was used to such force and her body was engineered to handle it.

She was more then willing to let him take out his anger on her yet at the sound of her screaming and terrified son her mind snapped. She easily threw him off and got in a crouching position waiting for him to attack again. He did he launched at her ready to rip our her throat she easily dogged and kicked him hard, so hard something in his back snapped as he sailed into a nearby tree sending the tree crashing to the ground.

She growled low in her throat as others appeared already in wolf form. Damn was this going to hell, she did not expect to cause such a commotion. But…she would defend herself and her son. Koji! Where was Koji? She looked around frantically her eyes wild with fright and anger. She was so caught up in locating her son that one of the wolves was able to launch at her.

She hissed in pain as a large jaw clamped down on her arm tearing it to shreds even so she used the position to her advantage. She brought up on of her legs and kicked whoever bit hard in the chest her heel digging into flesh. He, it was a distinct manly cry, cried out in pain as he was tossed back into one of the others. She had just gotten her bearings when she was tackled once again to the ground this time form behind.

She hissed as large jaws clamped around her neck yet did not move, whoever had her was forcing her into submission. She grit her teeth but gave in her body going placid under the massive weight above her. She would be of no use to her son dead…Koji ! Where was Koji?

She growled lightly but it soon turned into a whimper as the one on her applied more pressure to her neck. She whimpered again as he applied more weight to her body, her already torn arm digging into the ground causing more blood to spill. She sighed in relief as the one on her let up a little her arm no longer digging into the harsh gravel.

"MAMA!" She shifted lightly and whimpered as the pressure was once again applied to her body the jaws around her neck tightening. Blood flowed from the light cuts caused by said sharp teeth. She shivered in disgust as the tongue of the one who had her pinned lapped at the blood.

She was surprised when her father's strong voice shattered the eerie silence. "STOP THIS!" She blinked as the one on top of her let go of her neck but did not get off her. "Sam let her go!" She blinked, Sam? Sam was the one on top of her?

Sam growled in protest his weight still on the semi familiar female under him. Who was this bitch who dared attack his pack? She was not a part of his pack and had demonstrated that she was a threat to him and his pack. All threats were to be eliminated! The last time he had gone against his instincts he had lost something dear to him. Never again would he let that happen.

"Sam you will let my daughter up! Her son is quite displeased." He was so shocked by Billy's harsh words that he lost control of his form and shifted back into his human one. The woman beneath him was her?

He blinked as she easily shoved him off and rolled over to smile sarcastically at him, "Long time no see huh Sam?" He flushed with anger and jumped off her as if burned. "Long time no see? Is that all you have to say to me?"

She shrunk back away from him and yet quickly regained her composure as her son, now a small black wolf cub, launched himself into her arms. She cradled him to her chest with her uninjured arm. "Hai, right now I have more pressing matters." She cooed lightly to her distraught son as the others still in wolf form positioned themselves around her.

He growled lightly yet forced himself to calm down he did not want to lose it, not again the last time he did he almost killed someone. This time she was not alone, she had a son. Of course he was mad and confused. She disappeared four years ago without a word and now reappears out of no where with a son?

Why now? He had finally resolved to move on, he had a fiancé for God's sake and she waltzes on back into his life? With a son no less! His vision started to turn red. "Sam control yourself!" He blinked at her harsh words, how dare she? Even so his body obeyed, old habits dying hard.

Kagome sighed as she cradled her passed out son in her arm, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Either way it was to late now. She stood up slowly knowing the others were posed to attack in the need arouse. She turned her back on them dismissing them as she turned to face her father.

He sat grim faced in the wheelchair she had placed him in all those years ago. Yes it was an accident, she didn't know what was going on. One minute everything was fine the next she had changed and her father was lying ten feet away from her bleeding. She quietly whimpered as her eyes took in the metal cage she had put him in.

She was taken back when he smiled at her like he used to. "Welcome home." Tears gathered in her eyes as she smiled back her son cradled in her arm as her other on hung limply and bled out onto his lawn. "Papa I'm home."

He nodded and turned to Sam and the others. "Sam go get some clothes on as sure I am that my daughter enjoys the show I'm sure you're fiancé will not be happy." Sam scoffed and turned to leave tossing a comment back at a solemn Kagome. "This isn't over you have a lot of explaining to do."

Kagome snorted her pride getting in her way, "I owe you nothing. Run along to your new fiancé. I'm sure she's worried." He nodded, "I'm sure she is, it's only natural a woman worries about her fiancé. Then again I guess you wouldn't know huh?"

She bristled and moved to comment but was cut off by her father. "Stop it you two. We have other things to worry about…like Jacob." Kagome blushed lightly as her father looked at her, "Did you have to break his back? Honestly you two never change." He shook his head as Sam wandered off.

"Jared change back grab a change of clothes and bring my hot headed son into the house. After that go and get the healer. The rest of you go home." They nodded and did as they were told. Sam was the alpha of the pack Bill was an elder and therefore could bark out orders that not even Sam could say no to.

Billy sighed as he took in the damage to his lawn, damn kids would be the death of him one day. He shook his head and turned his wheelchair around and started wheeling into the house. He paused when he realized his daughter….and grandson were not following him. "Well come on in Kagome it's still your home."

Kagome nodded and limped her way into the house, she vaguely noted her large suitcase was knocked over and was blocking her fathers way. She limped past him kicked it out of his way not caring if anything was broken.

Billy sighed as he situated himself in the living room. "Kagome…don't make a mess!" He smiled at her and patted the couch next to him. She limped over and gently laid her son down before sitting down herself her son's muzzle in her lap. She lightly ran her fingers through his messy black fur.

Billy's heart swelled with love at the tender scene. "What's his name?" She didn't look up as she answered, "Koji…Koji Higurashi Black." Bill nodded, "How old is he?" She smiled as down at him her harsh exterior fading. "Four…he'll be Five on September fifteenth."

Kagome ran her fingers through his fur as she gathered her courage, "Dad I'm…I'm so sor-" He cut her off a smile on his face. "That's coming up soon no? We'll have to throw him a party." She looked up and smiled at him tears silently falling from her eyes. "Thank you dad." He waved it off, "No grandson of mine is going to go without a party!"

She laughed lightly and blinked as Jared 'gently' dropped Jacob on the couch across from her. "Oi! Watch it idiot! I HAVE A BROKEN BACK!" Jared laughed "It's your fault! You should know better then to pick a fight with your sister!" Jacob huffed. "Shut up! You're just saying that cuz you have a crush on her!" Jared bristled. "I DO NOT!"

Koji whimpered lightly in his sleep and curled into a ball. Kagome glared at them and was about to say something when her dad beat her to it. "Both of you be quite Koji's sleeping. Jared go get the healer." Jared looked uneasy, "Billy are you sure that's such a good idea…" He glanced at Kagome.

Billy sighed, "We can't hide the truth forever besides she already knows…" Kagome frowned she hated being out of the loop especially if it concerned her because if it concerned her it concerned her son. Billy huffed, "Jared just go!" Jared nodded and ran out of the house.

Kagome frowned, "Dad…what's going on?" Jacob snorted, "Nothing just the fact that you're going to meet Sam's new girl." Her heart clenched in pain yet she didn't let it show. She already knew he moved on, if the conversation in the yard was any indictor, it still didn't stop the pain. Then again what did she expect she was the one who left without a word four years ago…

"Jacob…" You could hear the warning in Billy's voice. Jacob huffed and looked away, "Whatever….so what's the brats name?" Kagome huffed kicked him causing him to yelp out in pain. "His name is not brat it's Koji and he's your nephew."

Jacob glared at her tears of pain in his eyes, "You didn't have to kick m- Wait did you say nephew?" Kagome sighed some things never changed her brother was still as daft as ever. "Yes your nephew as in my son….duh." Jacob gapped. "Yo-you!" She nodded a smile breaking out on here face, "Yes me. My son." He struggled to get up, "Who's the dad?" Kagome lost her smiled, "None of your biz."

Jacob was about to protest her vague answer when Jared returned with the healer and…Sam in tow. Billy smiled as he greeted them, "Ah, Emily welcome sorry to bother you so early in the morning but what can I say my kids are a handful. Jared you help Emily with whatever she needs help with. Sam…control yourself the same goes for you Kagome."

They both snorted and looked away from each other. Emily laughed lightly drawing Kagome's attention to the scars that marred her face. Every one seemed to tense as Emily kneeled in front of Kagome to look at her arm. Kagome ignored every one's tensed forms and lightly ran her fingers over a shocked Emily's scars. "Such loyalty." Kagome smiled at Emily, "Sam chose well."

Emily blinked as Sam tensed, "H-how did?" Kagome's smile turned whimsical, "I to know what his claws can do…anyway I think you should tend to my cry baby of a brother first. He's been crying about being in pain." Jacob bristled missing the tense atmosphere, "I was not!" Kagome rolled her eyes she pushed Emily in his direction, "See if you can do something about his big mouth while you're at it."

Emily nodded shocked at Kagome's attitude, did she not realize she was bleeding to death? Either way she went about her task and started helping Jacob.

Sam kept his gaze on Kagome an unreadable look in his eyes. He was no doubt shocked at how civil she was acting, meeting the woman who had taken her place as his fiancé. Then again she had no one to blame but herself for that, she was the one who left him!

Kagome smiled down at her son as he sat up and yawned drawing attention to himself. Kagome ignored them and nuzzled his neck, "Have a good nap?" He yipped in response causing her to laugh. "That's good." He nodded as he sat up still in wolf form and looked around at all the new people. Kagome watched with a cautious eye as he hopped off the couch and sniffed around.

Billy looked on in wonder, it was very rare for one so young to be able to shift forms. He turned to Kagome, "How long has he been able to that?" She shrugged, "Since he was one…when ever he gets to stressed out he'll change into his wolf form and won't change back until he calms down."

Sam leaned against the wall he was standing by, "So his father is one of us?" She nodded not liking the hard edge to his voice, "Yes his father is one of us." Sam nodded, "At least you did something right." She huffed, "You're one to talk…courting a human…" He bristled, "Hold your tongue woman!" She snorted and flipped him off. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

He growled, "I'm your f-" he cut himself off causing Kagome to smirk, "That's right you're nothing to me anymore." She turned to Emily, "I'm sorry about that. I lost my temper and brought you into our argument." Emily smiled lightly, "That's okay…can I take a look at your arm now?" Kagome nodded. "Of course."

She turned to Koji who was pawing at her father's legs, "Koji be nice to your grandfather. If you want to pick on someone pick on your uncle. He's the one on the couch that can't move." She smiled as a mischievous glint entered his eyes. He grinned as much as a wolf cub could and trotted over to his uncle and pawed at his dangling hand.

"Gahh Kagome you suck!" She flashed him the victory sign. "I know but you blow!" He huffed, "You swallow!" She flipped him off, "You gag!" Sam grit his teeth in an attempt to stop himself form verifying the truth of Jacobs comments as Emily blushed lightly at their sexual banter.

Billy sighed, "Enough you two! Honestly we have company." He turned to Emily, "I'm sorry about them."

Emily laughed it off a light blush on her cheeks "It's okay. Um Kagome I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shirt…and bra…" Kagome nodded and started wriggling out of her already ruined clothes. Emily moved to help her and in seconds Kagome's upper body was bare to the room the only thing blocking her form completely being naked was the thick coat of drying blood that covered her.

Jacob whimpered and closed his eyes, "I don't wanna see that!" Kagome huffed and threw a pillow at him, "Shut up! I know people who would die to see these!" she stuck her tongue out at him, completely ignoring Sam's small growl. Emily blushed lightly at the mere size of Kagome's D sized breasts and handed her a towel to cover herself up with.

Billy was glaring at a stupefied Jared as he rudely stared at his daughter. A low growl echoed around the room, it seemed he wasn't the only one mad at Jared. Jared quickly snapped out of his daze and held out a basin of water to Emily as she started cleaning Kagome's arm to assess the damage.

Sam looked out the window in an attempt to clear his mind. Why was he having those kind of thoughts about Kagome? His Fiancé was in the room for God's sake. Then again old habits died hard, four years ago everything about Kagome belonged to him. He sighed but that was before she left, then again everyone knew she left because of what happened with her and her father. But that didn't give her reason to run away from it, from  _him_!

He blinked as something tugged on his pant's leg. He looked down and smiled when he realized it was Kagome's pup, Koji. Koji was her son with another man! He felt his anger boil but it disappeared as Koji yipped up at him wanting attention. He could not blame the boy, no he blamed the mother.

Koji yipped up at him wanting attention, his grandpa and uncle were more interested in the state of his mama's arm. He thought it was funny because nothing could hurt his mama to the point where she couldn't heal herself. His mama was the best! Even so he wanted this male to pay attention to him! He tugged on the man's pants leg once more.

Sam sighed as he crouched down to the pups level and indulged him in his quest for attention. It wasn't long before he was enjoying himself. He growled lightly as the pup started to chew on his arm, it was a show of affection in young wolves and his growl was encouraging.

Billy smiled at the sight of Sam playing with his grandson, honestly anyone could see the truth if they looked hard enough…then again he was surrounded by morons. He did plan to have a talk with his daughter, what did she plan on doing? Why had she returned? He blinked when Emily gasped. He quickly returned his attention to her and his daughter.

Emily was in awe, judging by the amount of blood the gash should have been large! But once she had cleaned off all the blood nothing was left except for a small shallow gash and the pink lines of a scar. She quickly moved to Kagome's neck and was only met with pink angry scars. What? Not even Sam healed this fast! She moved the washcloth to her back and cleaned off the rest of the blood.

Once again she gasped, her back was littered with scars…scars that were eerily familiar. She moved lower her hand shaking lightly as she cleared the blood. She dropped the cloth as she caught site of two sets of five small scars marring her hips…a place Sam once told her he might end up scaring while in the throws of passion.

Kagome sensing her shock pulled away form the young lady and turned to look at her, "Thank you for concern but as you can see I am fine." Emily nodded numbly a look of shock on her face as she looked between Kagome and an oblivious Sam who was still playing with Koji.

Billy sighed great one of them was figuring it out, sadly it had to be sweet kind hearted Emily. Then again maybe it was better this way Emily was not cut out for this life. Yes she had stuck with Sam after finding out what he was but part of him knew she staid out of fear just as much as love.

Kagome stood up holding the cloth to her chest as she moved towards Sam and Koji. She sighed in amusement as she crouched down in front of the two. "Koji love it's bath time." Koji huffed and ignored her in favor of rough housing with Sam. Kagome sighed and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He whined and struggled to get out of her hold. She huffed as Sam laughed at her, ass. "Koji Higurashi Black!" Koji stopped immediately at the tone in her voice. "That's what I thought." Koji whimpered as she walked towards the bathroom.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the way Kagome and Koji interacted, it was cute. Besides he liked the pup, he would be a great addition to thee pack when the time came. He waved to a pouting Koji as he disappeared into the bathroom with his mother. He turned to Emily who was silently cleaning up. His smile fell he was not an idiot he knew he would never have a pup as strong as that with her. She was merely human but that was okay.

He blinked as Billy coughed, "Sam why don't you join me in the kitchen for a beer? Jared help Emily clean up." Jared nodded still in a daze at seeing Kagome's pale supple skin. He blushed as he thought of Kagome in the bath…wet and naked…oh God! Sam growled as the boy's scent of arousal reached him. Jared jumped and quickly started helping Emily.

Sam smirked and joined Billy in the kitchen. He gladly accepted the beer it wasn't even noon and he was tired and confused. Then again Kagome tended to do that to people, she almost had it perfected. He blinked as a stinging sensation was brought to his attention he looked down and smiled as he realized it was from Koji's scratch and bite marks.

"Sam." He blinked and looked at Billy. "Yeah?" Billy sighed, how to broach the subject… "Koji is a fine boy no?" Sam nodded, "Yeah he is her son that's for sure." Billy nodded. "How does that sit with you?" Sam sighed as he leaned against the counter, "It's complicated…I'm mad no I'm pissed at her! She left four years ago without a word and then she comes waltzing back to town with a son in tow. I mean we all know she left because she felt bad about….well you know. But still! She could have at least let us know where she was…if she was even alive!"

Billy sighed it was only to be expected that he was mad at her but he didn't know the whole story…but he was going to find out. "Sam…that wasn't the only reason she left…" Sam met his gaze, "What do you mean?" Billy sighed and took a swig of his beer. "I should start at the beginning…"

* * *

A twenty year old Kagome smiled happily as she was thrown over Sam's back and carried over to the waters of First Beach. She squealed as he jumped in submerging them in the still chilly waters. An eleven year old Jacob laughed as he sat next to his father.

Billy laughed as they resurfaced, his daughter hitting Sam lightly on the shoulder. Sam huffed and tackled her in the water, they both disappeared into the water doing God knows what. He turned to his son, "Jacob go help your sister." Jacob stood up, "Yeah right I'm gunna help Sam!" He laughed as he ran into the water to Sam's aid.

Billy sighed and stretched out his legs, today was a relaxed day he had even taken off a day at work to just relax with his children and Sam. Sam was his daughters fiancé, they had been dating since they were fourteen, childhood sweethearts since seven.

Even so he knew that was going to change soon Sam showed signs of changing soon…would his love for his daughter be enough to keep him sane? Every one who had to face the change had to have something to anchor them to their human side or else they would lose themselves to the change and become nothing more then mere beasts.

He knew his daughter would do whatever it took to anchor Sam down but would it be enough? He did not want to see his only daughter get hurt. Many women had been hurt by their husbands who were able to change, of course most of the time it was on accident but they were still hurt, killed even and he did not want that for his daughter.

He sighed and stood up moving to the cooler to grab a beer and returned to his previous seat. He opened it and sipped it. He smiled as his daughter ran up to him she was wet her green bikini top barely held together by her double knot. "Dad save me!" He laughed as she ran and hid behind him, Sam and Jacob running behind her.

Sam paused and smiled at him, "Hey there Billy have you seen my wayward woman of a fiancé? She needs to be punished for biting me…" His face fell as he pointed comically at the bit mark on his neck. Billy laughed but shook his head playing along, "Nope, haven't seen her…" Jacob huffed, "Lair! She's right there!" Kagome epped and ran form behind him in the direction of the woods. Sam gave chase as Jacob plopped down next to his dad. Billy sighed and hollered after them, "Be careful!"

Kagome laughed as she ran from her fiancé how she loved to run and how he loved the hunt. It was something they had done since they were kids…it was only after they turned fifteen that it became associated with anything sexual… She laughed as she heard him chase after her, he was no doubt plowing through the under brush.

Sam felt fire flow through his veins as he gave chase to his Kagome. How he loved when they played this little game yet he couldn't help but feel something was different this time. He merely shrugged it off to the touches and caresses that had been shared between them in their water fight. He grinned as he heard her heartbeat pick up her breathing labored, his blood sang in his veins as he increased his pace. He was so close his mate was so close!

Kagome increased her pace, something was wrong she felt a tingle of fear rush though her. She ignored it and kept running Sam would never hurt her…right? She cried out in pain as she tripped on a root her hands shot out to break her fall. She winced as sharp rocks dug into her hands tearing the flesh open.

Sam paused a sweet smell reaching his nose, something in him stirred…something snapped. Before he knew it he was no longer human he was more then human. He was on his hands and knees a strange power rippling through his flesh. He felt it build and build until he could hold it in no longer. He let it go with a loud chilling howl.

Billy sat up as the loud howl reached them. He looked down at his son, he was pale and shaking with fear. "Jacob you stay here!" Jacob nodded to terrified to speak. Billy quickly jumped up and ran after his daughter and Sam hopping he wasn't to late.

Kagome froze as something burst through the foliage. She felt terror run through her veins as she came face to muzzle with a gigantic wolf. They merely stared at each other, there was something about this wolf's eyes that seemed familiar… "Sam?"

The wolf growled and advanced on her she epped as she was forced onto her back the wolf standing over her. She closed her eyes and looked away from the wolf she thought was Sam, baring her neck in a sign of submission. Since childhood she, like everyone else, was warned and taught what to do if ever they ever ran into someone while changed, especially if it was their first change. The wolf growled in acceptance and licked her neck.

Kagome whimpered as the large wolf nuzzled her neck and moved lower. She blushed as he used his fangs to cut the flimsy string holding her top to her body. She no longer had any doubts, this wolf was Sam…he had finally changed.

Having grown up on La Plush she knew all about the change. She also knew it was up to her to keep him anchored to his human side. She smiled up at Sam and wrapped her arms around his large neck bringing her mouth close to his large sensitive ear. "Sam."

Sam growled and mentioned with his nozzle for her to turn over. She blushed a bright red as she did so knowing right now he was acting on instinct. He growled in acceptance as she moved to lay on her stomach her arms folded under her cushioning hr breasts from the hard cold ground.

Sam growled happily and mentioned with his nuzzle to get on her hand sand knees. She did so all the while hopping he would snap out of it. She loved him yes but he would break her if they did that while he was in this form.

She epped as Sam mounted her his claws swiping at her bikini bottoms shredding along with cutting her hips lightly. She hissed in pain something he ignored as he positioned himself. She whimpered, "Sam please not like this."

He growled at her and nipped harshly at her neck drawing blood. She cried out as he slammed himself into her his large grit tearing her insides. He ignored her cries of pain as he had his way with her, it was five agonizing minutes later that he came his seed flooding her womb.

She barely felt him pull out and collapse next to her once again in his human form. She curled into a ball as she sobbed into her knees. She had no doubt she would be with child after this union. She was not sad about that but the fact that their first child was going to be the result of him rapping her while in his wolf form.

She knew he would never forgive himself…even if she already had. She knew the consequences of falling in love with a direct descendant of one of the originals and she did not care. She herself was one, she had no doubt her brother would change one day as well.

She whimpered as someone burst through the clearing, she looked up with tear filled eyes and met the horrified eyes of her father. "Papa…"

Billy looked on horrified at the sight that met him, his daughter his baby girl had been…while he was in that form! He glared at Sam but his anger quickly disappeared, it was no more his fault then it was hers. No one could control what did they on their first change, hell many didn't even remember it.

He sighed as he approached his daughter and draped his Hawaiian shirt over her form. "I'm going to go get the truck…will you be okay?" She nodded, "Hai…papa please don't tell him." Billy nodded, "Of course not baby now just relax… we'll tell him he transformed and passed out."

Billy just hopped they wouldn't regret the pact they made that day.

* * *

Sam glared at Billy his anger boiling under the surface. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Billy flinched back form his anger. "Would you have been able to live with your self knowing you did that to her? I was trying to protect her happiness, your happiness!" Sam growled, "You still should have told me." Billy sighed, "I'm sorry." Sam huffed as the bottle in his hand exploded form the pressure he was applying to it. "So are you saying…Koji…he's mine."

Billy looked away but nodded, "Hai he's yours." Sam slammed his hand into the counter. "She left because she didn't want him to know me?" Billy shook his head, "No!" Sam growled, "Then why? What reason could she have for keeping my son from me?" Billy sighed, "Calm down and I will tell you."

* * *

It was two moths later that Kagome and Sam where sitting in a love seat watching a movie with her father and brother. Her father had been true to his word and kept what had happened a secret between them. Sam had now transformed fifteen more times all of which she was able to bring him back. The last time he transformed he had run his claws down her back but the gashes were shallow and healed quickly.

Even so her father was still sore at Sam and mad at her for keeping what had happened a secret. As it was she was two months pregnant…not that anyone knew. She was planning to tell everyone after their wedding…which was in six weeks! She was so excited!

Kagome blinked as her father stood up and looked at her, "Kagome come with me to the store." Kagome nodded and stood up giving Sam a kiss on the lips, "I'll be right back love do you want anything?" Sam shrugged, "Maybe some candy…hm …a Kit Kat would be nice." She nodded and reached into his pants leg grabbing his wallet. "Okay!" He huffed, "Don't spend it all!"

She laughed as she shut the door behind her. She quickly jogged over to her dad's old pickup truck…a death trap on wheels. She pitted the poor sap suckered into buying it. She jumped into the passengers seat and buckled up.

It was five minutes later that they pulled into the parking lot of the store. She quickly exited and walked with her father into the store. She smiled at her dad as he was caught by Ms. Saki…a nice lady who had known her mother before she died and was now after her father. "Well dad I see that you're busy I'll get what we came for!"

Billy huffed as his daughter flittered off like a damn happy pixie. Ms. Saki sighed happily, "When's she due?" Billy blinked, "Due what do you mean?" Ms. Saki huffed at him, "The baby when is she having the baby?" He blinked, "BABY? What baby?" Ms. Saki laughed oops. "Oh you didn't know…oh well the cat's out of the bag now. Honestly you didn't know? Only a woman with child could have that kind of glow."

Billy paled as he recalled the said glow his late wife had while pregnant with his children. Oh shit. "If you'll excuse me." Ms. Saki smiled and let him go. Billy huffed as he stomped around the store looking for his daughter and did he have a lot to say to her.

_"Billy Black please report to the front of the store you're daughter is waiting."_

Billy flushed in embarrassment as his name was announced over the intercom. He quickly mad his way to the front of the store blushing as his drinking buddies made fun of him. Once he saw his daughter he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her and their bags out of the door. He was silent as he loaded up the bags and got in the truck.

Kagome blinked at her fathers fowl mood, what had Ms. Saki said or done now? Did she grope him again? "Papa?"He grunted and turned off the main road parking at a nearby rest stop. "Papa?" Billy huffed and turned off the car and turned to her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome blinked, "Tell you what papa?" He huffed his control slipping, "THAT YOU'RE PREGANT!" He cursed himself as her face paled. "I don't want to walk about it." He huffed, "I don't care we're going to talk about it!" She glared at him, "No we are not!" She wrenched open the door and slammed it shut.

Billy cursed and followed her into the woods, "Kagome get back here!" She shook her head, "No! Leave me alone!" "I will not I am your father and we will talk about this!" She turned around tears in her eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" She whirled around and started to stomp away.

Billy grit his teeth as he ran after her, he was not going to let this slide! They needed to figure something out before it was to late! "Kagome!" She snarled as she turned around her eyes wild, "Go away!" Billy froze as he took in her features, her eyes were wild her teeth were pointed he looked at her hands and saw claws…no…she couldn't be. "Kagome?"

She whirled around and continued on her path into the forest. Billy was frozen his baby girl was on the verge of changing… He shook his head his baby girl needed him now! He ran after her and grabbed her arm. The next thing he knew he was in a world of pain gasping for breath as he stared up at a full moon. He chuckled at the irony before he passed out from the pain, the last thing he hard was a pained howl. The last thing he saw was a beautiful white wolf.

* * *

Sam growled as he punched the wall, "You pushed her!" Billy nodded, "I did and I paid for it." Sam growled and advanced towards Billy. Emily ran into the room, "Sam stop it!" Sam ignored her continued to advance on Billy. Jacob growled form the living room. "SAM YOU LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!"

Sam was inches form Billy when he was pulled back and slammed into a nearby wall. "Sam you heard my brother….leave my dad alone." Sam growled as he glared at Kagome, "You!" She nodded as Koji scampered past them to crawl in Billy's lap. "Yes me."

He growled, "You should have told me!" She nodded, "I should have but I didn't so leave my family out of this." He pushed her off of him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged, "I wanted to protect you…can you honestly say you're not mad at yourself for what you did?" He grit his teeth, "No. But I still had a right to know." She nodded, "You did and for that I'm sorry…I was sacred…I didn't know what do."

Her tough exterior crumbled, "I thought I killed him!" Sam's eyes lost their anger, "You didn't…you could have com back sooner…" She shook her head, "I chained him to that thing! It's my fault he can't walk!" Billy sighed, "No Kagome it's my fault…I pushed you. I shouldn't have done that" Kagome whimpered.

"Mama…you don't have to be strong all the time." She whimpered as she collapsed into Sam's arms. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…." Sam sighed as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "It's okay…that's in the past where it should stay…just calm down…" She whimpered as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Emily sighed sadly as she took her engagement ring off and placed it on the counter, she was no fool. She knew she couldn't hold a candle to Kagome, not that she wanted to. No she would rather pull out of the race with as much dignity as she could. She smiled sadly at Sam as she left the house and his life. Maybe she would take her father up on his proposition to visit London.

Sam sighed sadly as Emily walked out of the house and his life…he knew he should feel worse but he couldn't help but feel a little reviled she was letting him go. Letting him be with Kagome without a fight or drama, she truly was a kind hearted girl. It was one of the things he liked about her, she would always be a dear friend.

Billy sighed as he wheeled himself out of the room Koji still on his lap. He knew when he was not wanted and right now was he not wanted, he just hopped they would be able to work their problems. They both deserved to be happy hopefully they wouldn't let their pride get in their way because God help them it they did. He was to old for this shit.

Kagome whimpered as Sam sat down on the ground with her cradled in his arms. He crooned lightly to her as if she was a mere pup. She merely clung to him and whimpered as she let out four years of pain. It was hours later that she finally calmed down, she laid limply in his arms as she started to fall asleep feeling more comfortable right now then she had in the past four years. "What do we do now?" He voice was soft barely a whisper.

Sam sighed as he pulled her closer, "Start over? Be a family?" She nodded, "A lot of things have changed in the past four years…" He nodded inhaling her scent, "Some things will never change." She nodded, "So tomorrow we start over? We become a family?" He ran his hand through her hair, "Yeah. Tomorrow...what about tonight?" She clung to him, "Tonight? Tonight we can just be us…" He nodded, "Okay." She smiled as she curled in his arms his warmth warping around her and lulling her into a serene sleep.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she sat up her head hurting like a son of a bitch. "Owee…what hit me?" Someone laughed at her, "Oh nothing just a roller coaster of emotions." She groaned, "Shut up Sam…ugh I feel like I have a hang over…" Sam snorted, "Please you move to much in your sleep!" He lightly shoved her leg off his chest. "Pft what ever you're just jealous I'm more flexible then you…"

He grinned as he pinned her to the bed, "Really no would you like to test that out?" She grinned, "Maybe…"

_Bam!_ The door was kicked in. "MAMA! IT'S BREAKFEAST TIME!"

Kagome cursed and tossed Sam off of her, "Okay we'll be right down." Koji nodded and looked at Sam in curiosity, "Mama why is Papa on the floor?" She laughed as Sam sat up. "Uh Papa rolled out of bed?" Koji nodded happily, "Okay! Well I'll be downstairs! Hurry up!" With that he bounded out of the room just as quickly as he bounded in.

Kagome laughed as she looked at a stupefied Sam, "Welcome to parent hood my dear." He groaned what time is it?" She laughed and got out of bed, "Six thirty…by the way how did we get in my room?" Sam groaned, "He's an early riser I take it and I dragged your ass up here." She nodded, "You have no idea…and thanks I think?"

Sam laughed and tossed Kagome over his arm as he made his way downstairs. Things were looking good so far, maybe this parenthood thing would be easy…

How wrong he would be proven.

* * *

Kagome smirked as Sam fell on the bed exhausted, "Tired?" She stifled her laugh as he glared at her and plopped on the other side of the bed. "Aw poor baby…" She grinned as he growled tiredly at her, "What do you feed that boy? He's like the energizer bunny!" She laughed as she rolled over to face him, "You'll get used to it." He groaned, "Ugh…" He smiled lightly, "It was funny when he tricked Jacob into saying "'I am sofa king retarded' God it took him five minutes to realize it was I am so fucking retarded…"

Kagome laughed and rolled over s she was resting on his chest, "Yeah it was…so was your first day of parenthood?" He smiled happily, "It was tiring…but fun…though the potty training was amusing to say the least." She laughed, "I'm glad…do you know how hard it was to try and teach him...me being a woman…without the right equipment…it was hard."

Sam laughed and pulled her closer to him a glint in his eyes, "Well my dear…I have the right equipment…and it's getting hard…" Kagome blushed and hit him lightly on the chest, "Sam!" He grinned, "What? It's been four years…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled and moved so she was laying on top of him. "Oh my…" She arched an eyebrow, "You are getting hard…"

He growled lightly as he rolled them over so he was on to of her and nuzzled her neck. She laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She groaned lightly as he moved lower trailing light kisses along the way. She gasped as he pulled her shirt up bunching it up under her neck exposing her full perky breasts hidden from his view by a black lacey bra.

She groaned and arched here back as he nipped at her breasts through the lace. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he ground into her, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. She sighed as he moved her bra out of he way with his nose. She ground into him her hands moving from his hair to his shoulders. She shivered as he captured one of her nipple in his mouth his hand tweaking the other one.

"Mmmn~" She gasped as his other hand found its way to the crotch of her jeans and kneaded her. She dug her nails into his shoulders causing him to groan and bite down lightly on her nipple. "Ahhhn~ Sam…" She occupied her mouth by nipping at his neck, not wanting to make too much noise their son was only rooms away…

"MAMA!" _Bam!_ The door was thrown open by Koji. Kagome quickly tossed Sam off of her and fixed her shirt. "H-hi Koji love?" Koji barreled into her arms and buried his head in her stomach and looked up at her tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?"She smiled down at him and hugged him to her, "I'm fine…now lets get you ready for bed. Okay?" He nodded, "Okay!" She smiled and set him on the ground, "Go say goodnight to your Grandpa and uncle." Koji nodded and moved to leave the room but not before throwing Sam a suspicious glare.

Kagome laughed as Sam popped up on the other side of the bed, "Sorry…" He sighed and waved it off, "I should invest in frequent flyer miles huh?" She laughed and lifted up her shirt to fix her bra. Sam pouted as she did so quickly and stood up to leave the room and put their son to bed. She laughed and leaned over the bed to kiss him lightly, "We can finish once I put him to bed." He grinned, "Okay…"

"MAMA!" She sighed as she pulled away and walked out of the room to put her son to bed. Sam whinnied as he watched her fine ass walk out of the room…parent hood sucked if it meant no alone time with his woman…

It was two hours later that Kagome walked back into her room shutting the door behind her. Jacob the moron he was had agreed to let Koji watch Nightmare on Elm street. Needless to say Koji was scared to fall asleep so she had promised to stay with him until he fell asleep…which was two hours later then she had anticipated.

Kagome groaned as she laid down on the bed dead tired, she closed her eyes ready for a good nights rest. She blinked when Sam snaked his hand sunder her shirt and bra and began massaging her breasts. She groaned and tried to pull away but was pulled back first into his chest. She groaned as his hard length poke her behind. "Sam~ I'm to tired…tomorrow…" Sam pouted and ground into her backside. Yeah it felt good but she was to tired plus she didn't want Koji to wake up.

Sam whimpered and ground into her again his hands kneading her breasts. "Please?" She sighed as she turned around to face him, "Sam I'm tired and I don't want Koji to wake up. Tomorrow I promise…" Sam sighed, "What am I supposed to do with this?" He pressed against her. She rolled her eyes, "Go to the bathroom." He huffed, "I will not!" She rolled her eyes, "Then deal with it!" He whimpered and turned his 'puppy dog' eyes on her.

Kagome huffed and pushed him so he was laying on his back. Sam smirked thinking he had won. She rolled her eyes and snaked down his body so she was eye level with his throbbing manhood. She quickly pulled his pants down. He groaned as she gave him a quick stroke. She huffed and glared up at him, "Be quite!" He whimpered and grabbed a pillow placing it over his mouth as she worked her magic on him.

It was a few minutes later that she pulled away wiping her mouth as she got off the bed to go brush her teeth. Sam groaned as he pulled the pillow away. He blinked as he realized she was not in the bed but in the bathroom brushing her teeth. He pouted as he pulled up his pants feeling used.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom a few minutes and rolled her eyes at his depressed aura, "Grow up Sam be happy you got even that." He huffed and turned his back on her. She laughed lightly as she crawled into bed behind him and curled into his back, "I love you to now go to bed." She smiled as he turned around to face her pulling her into his arms. "Hmph." She smiled against his chest as he nuzzled her neck. "Love you."

* * *

The next few days were filled with quick kisses and caresses in between keeping up with Koji. As it was Sam was a little bit frustrated and took it out on Jared while 'sparring' with him. Kagome on the other hand was just fine, having gone four years without sex or temptation with it being just her and Koji.

Kagome smiled happily as she did the laundry, yesterday was Koji's birthday and they had thrown him a party…it had gotten messy. Koji had decided to start a cake war…soon the whole reservation was covered in cake and other food items. Hence the piles of laundry that cluttered the laundry room, she could barely move around.

She was glad her papa had agreed to take Koji and Jacob into town to visit his friend…whose name she couldn't remember at the time. Though she did know Jacob had it bad for his daughter…Bella sumthing… Oh well, from what she heard the girl was bad news playing around with her brother's heart. She huffed as she slammed the lid of the washing machine shut.

"Whoa there…what's wrong love?" She smiled as she leaned back into Sam's chest, "Nothing just thinking about Jacob's 'relationship' with Bella…" He chuckled lightly, "There, there they'll figure it out." She nodded, "Yeah but she better not hurt him…or else…" Her eyes narrowed. He laughed and kissed her neck. "Calm down…we finally have the house to ourselves and you want to spend it plotting out the death of a human girl…"

Kagome laughed and turned around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Well then what do you suppose we do?" He smirked as he lifted her to sit on the washing machine. He grinned as he spread her legs, her skirt rising on her hips to expose her black lacey panties. "Well how about I 'do' you?" She grinned and nibbled on his neck, "Why not? I did promise…"

Sam grinned as he pulled her closer to him his hands gripping her backside firmly. She groaned as she came in contact with his hard throbbing member. "Mmmnn~ Already this hard hm?" He nodded stiffly as she ground into him her legs wrapped around his waist. She smirked as she snaked a hand between them and undid his belt and zipper. He groaned as she moved her hand around so that she could grasp his member and pull it from his pants.

Kagome smiled as she worked his rigid flesh his head buried in her shoulder his hands clenching and unclenching her backside. It wasn't long before he came in thick spurts coating her panties in his thick cum. She moved her hand up and down his length a few more times as he leaned against her trying to regain her breath. She smiled at him as he pulled away to look at her.

He grinned and pulled her to the edge of the washing machine. He nuzzled her neck as he leaned up and kissed his way down her between her perky breasts and down her flat stomach. He paused at her waist line, his hands sneaking under her skirt to pull off her soiled black panties exposing her glistening wet core to the cold room. She shivered as the cool air brushed again her cleanly shaven nether lips.

He smirked as he kneeled between her legs and gave a tentative sniff, he growled as her sweet scent washed over him. She blushed but quickly gasped as he gave her a long wet lick. Her hands dove into his hair as he began to roll his tongue against her heated flesh. He smirked as she moaned and squirmed above him. He pulled back lightly and slammed two fingers into her weeping core his teeth nibbling at her clit. "AHHN~!" She quickly shoved her fingers into hr mouth to keep from crying out any louder.

Sam smirked and thrust his fingers in her harder, she jerked as he hit her G spot. He grinned almost evilly as he kept his fingers inside her and worked her G spot hard and fast. She whimpered and worked herself on his fingers. She shuddered violently as she came hard. He smirked as he pulled his fingers from her quivering flesh her juices coating them.

Kagome gasped as she tried to regain her breath, that…that was wow! Sam chuckled lightly as he licked his fingers clean of her heavenly essence. She blushed as she watched him lick his fingers clean. "Pervert." He grinned his hand now clean as he leaned into close to her, "You're one to talk…" She smirked as she slid off the washing machine and turned around so her backside was pressed into his hard member. They both groaned as his heated flesh rubbed against her wet core.

He grinned as he positioned himself to enter her, his tip rubbed against her hot flesh as he slowly pushed into her. He was half way in when he pulled back. "Fuck." He quickly readjusted himself and pulled down her skirt. Just in time because not even a second later the door to the laundry room was kicked open by Koji.

"Lucy I'm home!" Koji smiled happily as he entered the room. Kagome forced a smile as she pulled away from the washing machine. "Hi honey…why don't you go get washed up for dinner?" Koji nodded happily, "Okay mama!" Koji turned to leave but paused and turned back to his parents, "Mahh it stinks in here…I bet I's uncle Jacobs dirty socks!" Kagome blushed deep red and nodded. "Yeah…now go get ready for dinner." Koji nodded and ran out of the small room.

Kagome sighed and leaned again the washing machine. "God that was close…" Sam nodded and stepped up behind her, "Yes, yes it was…he must have a sixth sense." She laughed lightly and leaned back into him, "We need to get cleaned up for dinner as well love." He sighed and pulled away pouting. "Yeah…" She smiled kissed him lightly and pulled away. "One day love, one day." He pouted more and followed her out of the room grumbling under his breath, "He has to have a sixth sense!"

* * *

Kagome smirked as she tip toed into her room Koji had been tired out visiting Billy's friend. He was in bed and out cold! It was only nine thirty! There was a God! She smiled happily as she opened the door to her room and shut it locking it behind her.

Sam sat up and looked at her in curiosity, "What's up?" She grinned and quickly stripped down to her bra and panties. "You're not and you need to be." He blinked before smirking as she crawled onto the bed and kissed him. It seemed the incident in the laundry had affected her more then she let on…

Kagome smiled as she straddled his lap and felt his growing length. Sam quickly turned the tables and had her on her back before she could blink. She giggled as he attacked her exposed flesh with his mouth. It wasn't long before they were both naked and ready to go. Kagome groaned as he flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees and slammed into her.

She let out a loud groan and buried her head in her folded arms. She gasped as he thrust in hard and fast no doubt worried about Koji walking er kicking his way into their room. Either way she didn't care, it had been so long since she had been so filled. It felt so good. She groaned and slammed back into him hissing as he hit her G spot hard.

Sam grunted lightly and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled lightly on it causing her to whimper. He groaned as she squeezed her inner walls around him. He growled as he moved his hands to her hips and gripped them harshly his nails biting into her flesh where her scars were. Both shivered at the familiar feeling. She growled in pleasure as he slammed into her hard and fast his climax approaching.

Kagome grunted as he sat back and brought her with him, soon she was slamming down on his rigid length her arms wrapped around his neck as he kneaded her breasts, his lips locked on her neck. She groaned loudly as she came her walls clamping down on hi, causing him to growl contently as he bit her neck drawing blood.

Sam growled as his seed flooded her womb just as her blood flooded his mouth. He groaned as he pulled away and licked the already healing wound. He tiredly slumped over almost squishing her between him and the bed. He lazily rolled over so that he was on his side with her in his arms. Both of them sighed tiredly as they drifted off to sleep, content smiles on their faces.

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she cuddled with her son and Sam on the couch. It was the night after she and Sam had finally been able to consummate their love…all the way and it was nice. Though they had cut it close…Koji had gotten up last night but thankfully he hadn't left his room. "Mama?" She looked down at her son who was squished between her and Sam. "Hm?"

Koji climbed into his mom's lap and looked into her eyes his hands on the side of her face to make sure she didn't look away. "What were those weird noises last night?" Kagome and Sam paled, Billy coughed and Jacob laughed before gagging.

"W-wired noises? What are you talking about love?" Koji scrunched up his face. "MAMA~ You know it sounded like you were in pain! Those weird groans and moans...were you hurt last night?" Kagome paled more, Sam froze, Billy groaned and slapped his forehead, Jacob burst out laughing again.

"Jacob shut up! No sweetie uh Mama was having a bad dream?" Koji nodded still not believing her. He looked at his papa and moved closer to 'whisper' into her ear secretively, "Did Papa hurt you? Cuz if he did I can kick his ass for you!" Kagome, Sam , and Billy blinked as Jacob rolled around on the floor laughing.

"KOJI! Where did you learn such langue?" Koji huffed and pointed at Jacob, "Uncle Jacob….and answer me did Papa hurt you?" Kagome sighed and placed her son on Sam's lap, "No you know Papa would never hurt me…I'd beat him up before he could even try." She smiled at him and slowly turned to Jacob, "My dear brother…what have I told you about swearing in front of my son?"

Jacob paled, "Uhh…not to…" She nodded, "Uh huh and what did you do?" He gulped, "Didn't watch my mouth…" She nodded a weird grin on her face. "Very good…now what should you be doing?" He gulped, "Running?" She nodded, "Yes….now RUN!" He shot up like a jack rabbit and was out the door before anyone could blink, Kagome hot on his tail.

Koji laughed as his mom chased his uncle out of the house yelling death threats and other naughty words. Koji grinned, a grin eerily similar to Kagome's and leaned towards his Papa, "Guess what?" Sam arched an eyebrow, "Hm?" Koji laughed, "I didn't learn that form uncle Jacob…I learned it from Mama…" Sam's jaw dropped as Billy laughed. "W-why did you lie?" Koji laughed and hopped off his Papa's lap to look out the window where his Mama had his uncle in a head lock, "This is funnier."

Sam sweat dropped…he was their son all right…he grinned as he stood up and moved to watch the chaos outside with his son. This was his pack, his family.


End file.
